The Best Day Ever
by L0v3R
Summary: GLaDOS has a great day planned for herself and Chell. Chell is just looking forward to spending the day with her girlfriend. Little does she know that GLaDOS has a little more than a date in mind. Contains ChellDOS, Femslash/Yuri/whatever you call it. One-shot.


_I submitted this story to a fanfic competition held by the creators of the Wicked musical._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The Best Day Ever.**

* * *

The Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System. GLaDOS. Loyal partner in a rather unusual relationship. She was an android with another woman. More specifically, Chell Johnson.

We join her late at night, or rather early morning, running through plans for the day.

She suddenly remembered something and reached under her bed. As she took her arm back out she had a small velvet box.

**"Okay! Everything's planned." **She went around her room putting things away and got into her bed and pulled up the covers.

* * *

**Later.**

* * *

GLaDOS switched on feeling rested and re-charged which surprised her seeing as she switched off at almost 5 in the morning. **"What time is it? 1:30 pm? ... I OVERSLEPT!?"**

She got out of bed, dressed incredibly fast, skipped everything else and ran out of her house.

* * *

Chell walked down the street, skip in her step, towards the park that had just been built in the middle of town. She was looking forward to spending the day with GLaDOS. She reached the entrance to the park where she was meeting her.

Waiting 3 minutes she saw a person with synthetic white hair, a lab coat and shirt ever so slightly tight. She waved at GLaDOS with a smile on her face and she waved back.

When she reached her she had almost overheated, bending in the middle with hands on knees.

**"Sorry I'm late. I slept in... Were you waiting long?"**

_'No, I just got here… Are you okay?'_ Chell signed with her hands, slightly worried for her partner. GLaDOS looked up at her. **"I'm… fine."**

After GLaDOS took a moment to recover, she and Chell took a stroll in the park.

A few minutes into their little date Chell stopped mid-step. **"Hm? What's wrong?"** GLaDOS followed her gaze and her eyes landed on an ice-cream cart.

**"…Close your eyes and wait here."**

After a minute with eyes closed Chell felt something cold against her lips. She opened her eyes and standing there was GLaDOS, a small smile on her face and two ice creams in hand, one of which was pressed against her lips. She took a lick of it. Strawberries and cream. _'My favourite!'_

"Don't say anything. Enjoy the ice cream" She grinned, knowing Chell wouldn't speak.

But enjoy it she did. GLaDOS got cinnamon and after they finished she took her hand and led her to a traditional Japanese hot spring. They walked in and GLaDOS went up to the receptionist and paid for Chell to get in. Saying something about electricity and water.

* * *

Later when Chell got out she looked for GLaDOS but found her missing. "Would you be a Miss. Chell Johnson?" The receptionist called out. Chell nodded and was handed a note.

Following the directions written on the note, Chell was led to what appeared to be a massage parlour.

Walking inside she was greeted by the receptionist who was expecting her, and led her to the back.

As she was getting the massage she started to ponder if she had missed something that day, why GLaDOS sent her on these relaxing treatments, and why she had left earlier.

After she had gotten out and into the dressing room, she looked around, expecting to find her clothes but found nothing. There was however a dress. The dress was a nice shade of orange, darkening to black at the hems and sleeves, and backless. A note was attached to it.

She picked up the note and read it.

_Chell. I got this dress for you especially for tonight. I hope you like it.  
~GLaDOS. _

Putting the dress on, she admired herself in the mirror. The dress cut off just at her knees and hugged her curves tightly, showing off her legs and figure.

This note also had directions on the back.

After she followed this note, the sun had started to set over the horizon, and Chell found herself at a certain restaurant in town.

The most romantic restaurant in town.

Standing outside was GLaDOS, wearing a flattering dark dress that contrasted greatly against the perfectly white metal that made up her skin, glowing against the evening sun. She held out a hand that Chell gladly accepted. **"Shall we dine?"** Nodding eagerly Chell was brought inside and led to a table for two.

Chell happily tucked in while GLaDOS ate at a slower pace, as she didn't really need to eat but _could _enjoy the taste of her food.

They left after dessert and GLaDOS took Chell up a grassy hill and they sat and watched the sunset together. Chell snuggled up to GLaDOS as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Chell signed to GLaDOS wondering what today was about and if she had missed something.

GLaDOS smiled, a rare occurrence, and stood, helping Chell up as well.

**"Chell… When we met, I tried to kill you with rockets and neurotoxin. But now… here I am, eating a dinner, watching a sunset and… in love with the person I once called my enemy. I… want to stay forever with the person that can make me change like that, feel this way."**

GLaDOS took out a small box from her pocket and kneeled down. Chell's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall as she held a hand over her mouth.

**"Chell. Please, will you marry me?"**

Chell, as usual, gave no verbal answer, instead throwing her arms around the android, her lips connecting with cool, metal ones. GLaDOS, taking that as a yes, let herself sink in to the kiss.

When they broke apart, they said one thing.

**"I love you. You dangerous, mute, lunatic."**

...

"I love you too. You crazy, homicidal, AI."


End file.
